


Cycle

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: CYCLE [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 回到起点。





	Cycle

乔站在仓库门口，尴尬至极地盯着内部堂而皇之的乱交现场。不远处亮得刺目的灯光下，被许多具肉体所包围的、正遭受侵犯的那抹雪白蛇一样地扭动不已，简直惹眼非常。他认得这张脸，或者说，他认得RK900，另一台被赋予了同样面孔的仿生人。最新型号上市后，相对老旧的它被逐渐取代，仍需它去处理的事务随之急剧减少，也远不再像原先那么重要，无非仅是文书工作，以及担任等待倾泻的庞大欲望的献祭品。只是曾经乔并不了解这儿竟还有第二头羔羊的存在。

“过来吧，乔。不凑近点吗？”正从背后操干着仿生人的男人——他的上司里德——抬高嗓音招呼道。他麦色的手紧紧钳制住仿生人纤细的腰杆，一下下迫使对方迎合自己凶悍的抽插。各式情色的声响因此而接连不断地灌进乔的耳孔，如同魔笛吹奏的乐曲一样吸引他迈开脚步，越走越近，直至在他们身前站定。可仿生人却像尚未注意到他似地，兀自垂着脑袋呻吟个不停。

里德突然伏低脊背，用舌尖舔过它弯折的脖颈。

“康纳，好好瞧瞧，”他微笑着拽起它的头，眼球缓缓转向乔。乔不禁浑身打了个寒战，心底没由来地萌发不祥的预感。“我给你特别准备的礼物……”

又来了，乔忍不住皱眉想道。

自打入职的第一天起，这种怪异的目光便如影随形，无休无止地黏附着他的身体。根本不必询问，单是看着他们，他就能从一副副故作平常的神态中分辨出知晓内幕者独有的那股子洋洋得意——一件众所周知却秘而不宣的事情正幽灵似地游荡在底特律警局。

但过去的任何一刻里，他所接收到的视线都不比如今这般鲜明得仿佛化为实体。

在四目相对的瞬间，它，康纳，如遭雷击般猛地哆嗦一下，好似真正的人类，应声变了脸色。泪水紧跟着扑簌簌地从眼眶里滚落，洗刷两颊的脏污。喜悦和痛苦同时将它美丽的面庞占据，混合成几近羞耻的模样。倘若未被男人们强迫着替他们撸动性器，它肯定会立即以手掩面。仿生人哽咽着挤出一串变调的啜泣，LED环猩红得似乎快要滴下血来，看着像是业已身处崩溃的边沿，而形色各异的手掌与阴茎却仍旧不知餍足地轮番抚摸、戳刺它裸露的皮肤，把它拽入更深更暗的淫欲地狱。

“不……里德警督，我求你……别是他，谁也好，别是他、不要是他……拜托你……”

“为什么？我记得你明明就很喜欢这张脸。”里德粗鲁的顶撞使得康纳踉跄数步，歪歪斜斜地栽向乔的胯间。它散乱的额发摇晃着拂过他长裤的门襟。“欢迎新人应该再热情些的。康纳，你说是不是？”男人松开手，拇指摩挲着仿生人湿漉漉的嘴唇，暗示不言而喻。

于是康纳哀鸣着屈服了，乖顺地为乔口交。它的唇舌老练地制造着欢愉的刺激，让快感源源不断地朝四肢百骸冲去。年轻的警员不知道是否有人曾经那样教导过它，在故作放浪的舔舐和吮吸中，它一直凝望着自己的眼睛。刻意夸大的渴求之下，那些潜藏着的忧虑、惭愧以及无措正悄悄地浮动。恍惚间，它也是活着的人类的错觉油然而生。乔慌忙拔出阴茎，精液霎时喷溅至康纳的面上、眼里、嘴中，又纷纷混合进泪水，一齐砸向积满灰尘的地板。

“汉克……”

尽管它的喃喃低语几不可闻，但乔还是敏锐地捕捉到了这个名字。眼前的仿生人像是陷进数据错乱的泥潭般，愣怔地注视他一遍又一遍地呼唤。他没忍心再继续看它。

之后两三次零散的“仓库聚会”，乔都推辞掉了同事的邀约。所有不工作的闲暇时分，他全在不由自主地思考。对康纳与汉克的种种疑问困扰着他，而里德反常的言行亦然。他试图假借闲聊跟上司打探实情，可获得的回答充其量也不过仅是“啊，那就说来话长了”的含糊搪塞。

月末的某个夜晚，乔无意中将“汉克”输入了警务系统的搜索栏，结果不料，真相的一种可能性因此而惊现了。

包括警察、罪犯和受害人在内，名为汉克的人数远不止一，然而真正引起乔的注意的却只有曾任警局副队长的汉克.安德森。有关他的文件大致由“红冰特勤小组”、表彰与处分，以及“仿生人革命” _（无权限查看）_ 构成，另外便是一份简短的殉职报告。乔死死盯住一张安德森副队长拍摄于二零二九年的照片，不禁感到脊背阵阵发冷。基本上，假使他再年长几岁，那无疑就是他自己的相貌。

事情逐渐朝乔完全没有预料到的方向发展。不同于许多被收养的孩子，身世对他而言并无任何意义。既然富勒夫妇抚育了他，那么他们就是他的父亲母亲。但现在，汉克.安德森的出现仿佛丢入水里的一粒石子，彻底搅乱了他的想法。或许这仅仅是什么大自然奇妙的巧合，可单凭巧合也无法解释他们之间明显至极的外在联系。还有康纳，这台沉眠在仓库内的旧型号仿生人，它所扮演的又是怎样的角色？乔不得而知。

他开始越来越频繁地到仓库去，即使大部分情况下他甚至都不会唤醒康纳，不会和它做爱。仿生人衣不蔽体，只裹着一条方便旁人扯走的毯子，犹在梦中似的脸庞笼着灯光，看上去十分平静而不可思议地幸福。它曲线优美的嘴唇勾勒出朦胧的轻笑，像件玻璃展柜里的艺术品，让乔难以把它与那副被肉欲歪曲的苦痛模样联系起来。渐渐地，乔的行为令他成了流言蜚语的中心。当他待在茶水间时，他经常能够听见诸如“你爱上仓库里的睡美人了吗，乔？”这类的揶揄。

“它确实很漂亮，就像它的‘弟弟’一样。谁会不乐意同它们玩上一玩呢？”一个与他年纪相仿的警员调侃道，“更何况……传言、我得说只是传言—— _它在警局之中当了妈妈_ 。你瞧，除了材质，它和人倒也没什么区别。乔，好弟兄，你要是真想娶它做妻子，我们会送去祝福的。”

乔并不觉得可笑或者愤怒，而是感觉如遭当头一棒。一整天他都神情恍惚，犯了些无伤大雅的错误。入夜后，乔不小心躺在公寓的沙发上跌进了梦乡。他梦到自己、康纳与关着灯的仓库。他们全部赤条条的，野兽般地交媾。仿生人温润白皙的双腿搭在乔的肩头，弯月似地散发柔柔的微光，膝盖至足尖绷成一条直线；手安放于头颅两侧，十指痉挛着纠缠住青年的十指。乔的阳具深且重地捣弄康纳湿热紧致的阴户，撞出呻吟，撞出抽噎和甘美的尖叫。康纳杂乱无章地亲吻他，他呼喊着母亲，蓦地醒了。此时是零点五十一分。黑暗里，他沉默地呆坐了片刻，才起身去盥洗室手淫。

翌日早上他似乎疲惫得更加厉害，头脑昏昏沉沉，破天荒地在白天打了盹。乔枕着小臂浅眠，做了个短暂且破碎的梦，重归现实时已经记不清半点内容。他盯着面前仍是一片空白的报告，终于决定来杯咖啡提神。其他几名警员与RK900也在茶水间。它握着咖啡杯正准备离开，和乔擦肩而过。乔瞥了一眼，留意到仿生人鼻孔下方沾有零星釱液，可能是没抹拭干净，颜色还很鲜艳。

毕竟同在一处办公，乔难免屡屡遇见和康纳长相酷肖的RK900。一旦它灰蓝色的眼睛望向他，他就不禁回忆起另一双形近的棕眼睛是怎样望向自己的。乔能够感知到本不该萌生的渴望正在心底悄然肥大，仿佛渐渐累积的毒素般将他侵蚀殆尽。康纳活像他总也戒除不掉的烟瘾，而RK900则成了勉强用以治标的尼古丁口香糖。周三的夜晚，他尝试着参与了一次“茶水间派对”，在亲吻RK900后脖颈的小痣时幻想嘴唇着陆于其他地方。此刻，里德的阴茎还有他的阴茎全都挤在仿生人阵阵收缩着的洞穴中，要把它贯穿似地朝上挞伐，侵犯力所能及的深度的极限。男人看着乔，目光里透露着后者熟悉且陌生的那个秘密。

第二天乔邀请里德到酒吧去。他告诉男人，他们需要谈谈。

“你跟安德森副队长共事过，对吧，仿生人革命的时候？”乔问道。酒吧内太嘈杂，他不得不拔高嗓音大喊。

“我猜你不是真的想问这事儿。”里德呼出一口烟雾，挑起嘴角，“否则小子，我建议你自己去翻翻当初的新闻。”

乔晃了晃酒杯，注视着冰块随液体的流动而撞击杯壁：“警局里有个传言，是关于……康纳的。我想知道那跟安德森副队长有没有关系。” _我想知道那和我有没有关系。_ 他没说，而是将这句话与威士忌一并咽下。  
“喔，康纳，康纳——漂亮的塑胶小狗，整天跟在老汉克的屁股后头转悠。乔，相信我，这件事你还是不知情为妙。”里德说着，把烟蒂扔进玻璃杯，未熄灭的火星呲地一声坠到酒中，带起一串气泡。

当晚，某份视频便被发送至乔的邮箱。文件本身很安全，然而标题上刺目的“真相”一词却令乔禁不住犹疑。他甚至都不能确定它是否来自里德，不能确定它究竟是谜底还是他妈的恶作剧。直到近五天后，他才第一次播放了它。视频的画质算不得特别清晰，更像是旧监控录像，但已经足以让乔辨认出这个正在分娩的“孕妇”就是康纳。仿生人双腿大敞地躺在地上，躺在他曾去过无数次的那间昏暗的仓库的地板上，光洁的外阴膨起，釱液自内而外汩汩流淌，狭窄的雌穴被胎头一点点地撑大、再撑大，濒临撕裂。他没关电视，老电影中男人女人字正腔圆的话音遮蔽了康纳隐忍着疼痛的虚弱哀鸣，传入耳孔。

_“我的妹妹！我的女儿！”_   
_“我说过我要事实真相！”_   
_“全都是！”_   
_“她是我的妹妹，也是我的女儿！”_

他凝视着缓慢脱离产道的婴儿，盯紧他沾满蓝血的幼小身躯，只感觉头脑发懵、天旋地转。如同被死死扼住了喉咙般，乔张着嘴，两唇颤抖，却吐不出任何字句。周遭的空气仿佛瞬间融化成粘稠的糊状，把他层层裹覆，密不透风得叫人窒息。他急促地呼吸着，眼眶与太阳穴抽痛不已。这会是他吗，一个由仿生人诞下的人类的婴孩？所以他迷恋着的、侵犯过的，竟当真是自己的“母亲”？

他居然戴着与“父亲”如出一辙的面容，和别人一齐强暴了他——康纳， **“母亲”** 。

客厅的四壁好像倏忽之间猛地蠕动着朝他逼近，他无法遏制地焦躁起来，再也待不住，冒雨驱车折返底特律警局，直奔仓库。不论承认抑或否认，他都希望是康纳亲口的陈述。

昏暗的室内，那尊蒙尘的圣母像依旧安睡，毫不自知地展示着胴体。乔用战栗的指尖仔细描摹康纳的面部曲线，指肚抚摸过他脸颊上星点的痣，又蹭了蹭柔软冰冷的嘴唇。他原本打算留下一个吻，但最后却什么都没做，仅仅是唤醒了对方。波浪般的忐忑在胸腔中翻滚，乔注视着仿生人缓缓掀开眼帘。

“汉……汉克？”康纳扬起头，回望着乔的蓝眼睛，梦呓一样地低声呼唤无人会应答的名字，令年轻的警员顿时有些失措。他们离得太近了，近得乔可以明明白白地观察到LED灯转红的同时，他的快乐是如何蜕变成混杂着羞耻的慌张的。

“乔，你……”

“我全部知道了，康纳，”他按耐住狂乱的心跳，佯装镇静，“这里发生过的事——还有 _那个降生于此的孩子_ 。”

无比类人地，康纳的瞳孔应声扩大了。

直至闯入雨幕，驶离警局好一段路程以后，乔仍然觉得整件事都如在梦中似地毫不真实。他用眼角的余光偷偷打量副驾驶座上端坐的仿生人，看他拢紧满是灰尘味儿的旧制服，扭头目不转睛地注视雾气氤氲的窗户之外朦胧且阴郁的夜景。各色霓虹灯轮番掠过康纳煞白的、湿淋淋的脸庞，模糊他冒着疲倦的神情。乔无法分清那反光的水痕究竟是残留的雨还是先前滚落而未干的眼泪。他不由得回忆起“母亲”蜷缩进他的怀中啜泣的模样——

“他们夺走了你，乔……从我的身边。”

即便乔及时扶了他一把，这可怜的仿生人也还是一边说，一边像被猛地抽净力劲般瘫软在地。康纳狠狠攥住青年警员的胳膊，指尖隔着衬衫深陷入绷得硬邦邦的肌肉里。他牵过他的孩子的手，搭上自己平坦光滑得看不出生育史的小腹，于是冷冰冰的温度就传达到后者的掌心。

仿生人的嗓音轻飘飘的，透露着虚弱，语速缓慢：“分娩结束后的第三天凌晨，里德警督才发现我早已诞下胎儿，便扬言要把你交由别的什么人抚育。结果天刚放亮，他们就闯进了仓库。生产让釱液大量流失，而撕裂般的疼痛又持续地折磨，害我没办法挣脱他们的控制。我乞求他们，拜托他们不要让我连你也失去。但他们仅是笑，告诉我机器做不了好妈妈。

“如今我想他们说的是。 _乳汁提前耗尽了_ （脑内的画面叫青年作呕），我甚至都无法养活你……乔，我的乔……我……”康纳哽咽得难以继续。乔不知道该怎么办，只能更加抱牢康纳，一遍遍地重复我们走、我带你走。他替他找了套临时蔽体的衣裤，顾不得干净与否，叫他立即换好。长期依靠最低限度的能量维持运转令仿生人有点行动不便。年轻的警员搀扶着他，两人一同去向门口。

外边走廊泛蓝的光线穿透逐渐扩大的缝隙，慢慢照亮康纳的脸庞，照亮他圆睁的棕色眼睛。哭泣来得很突然。他一下子爆出半声抽噎，仿佛濒临崩溃的边沿，肩胛颤抖，贴住乔的胸膛，脑袋埋进他的肩窝。乔收紧揽着母亲的手臂，不禁思考对方到底被斩断一切联系地在这儿，在痛苦和幻梦和煎熬里，日复一日地禁锢了多久……

“没关系，都没关系了……康纳，我们现……”青年安慰的话戛然而止。他瞪着不远处的仿生人那张类似康纳的、漂亮却麻木的面孔，诧异于RK900的惊现。为什么它要来仓库？它会不会向里德或者别人报告他们的行踪？乔审视RK900，注意到可怖的新鲜勒痕从袖口与高领严实的遮掩下显露一丝迹象，而猩红的LED灯正在它的额角闪烁个不停。康纳蓦地钻出乔的怀抱，褪掉皮肤涂层的手朝它伸去，像是意图搭建连接。而RK900则闪身躲避，冲它所谓的“哥哥”摇了摇头，沉默着给他们让开一条路。他们对望了几秒。康纳退到乔的一旁，悄悄说我们走吧。

乔茫然极了，即使已经远离也忍不住要回头看。RK900伫立在灯依次熄灭的长廊内，LED灯旋转着恢复成平静的蓝。

急促的呼喊和刹车声将乔倏地惊醒。暴雨狂乱地砸碎在车子的每一处，噼噼啪啪，砰砰咚咚，是前所未有的、震裂耳膜般的巨响。乔惊魂未定，喘息得慌张，看着歪倒的康纳。湿冷的仿生人挨住人的滚热的躯体，如同寻求庇护的雏鹿。广播里女人唱的歌飘荡在狭窄的空间中。

_“那儿，无人能看见我哭泣，我孤寂的灵魂的泪水；我将寻得内心的平静，在漆黑而寒冷的午夜世界……”_

青年无预兆地讲：“加拿大……一直往加拿大开吧，到没人认识我们的城市过新的生活，就你跟我。”他悄悄咀嚼掉康纳——咀嚼掉妈妈这个字眼。

康纳没应答——意料之中，但又不免叫乔感觉遗憾，似乎他可以成为的永远都仅仅是父亲的替代品，是这个早早消逝的男人的延续。他重新启动车子，打算先回自己的公寓。邻座的仿生人攥住他的手腕，告诉他，他必须去一个地方。

那是栋明显废弃许久的老房子。关门时康纳才向乔坦白，他们来的是汉克的故居。“这儿本该是我们的家。”仿生母亲充满爱怜地抚摸斑驳的墙，像是抚摸恋人生了皱纹的、赤条条的肌肤。塞满黑暗的客厅内，手电筒的光笼罩着他，仿佛月亮照耀玛利亚的瓷像。他转身面对着乔，涣散的一双眼投来多情的视线。乔清楚康纳正借着他追忆汉克·安德森，他的生父。一种复杂且异常的心绪因而浮现。他快步上前，拦腰抱起母亲，将他丢进积灰的沙发里。

他要跟他，跟妈妈，跟暗恋之人做爱。

宽松的旧制服很容易就被剥离，让仿生人设计精密的美丽胴体再无遮蔽地展露。康纳在乔的压制下溺水者一般地挣扎，质问全沉入了凶猛的吻中。红色以及蓝色的鲜血混合着滴坠。乔的指头连连翻搅母亲潮湿的阴道，拓开处子似地紧实的腔壁。于是漂白剂味儿便随泄出的精液扩散。

被别人肆意侵占拆吃过的、模样纯洁的淫秽娼妇……火焰顿时烧着乔的情欲。他秉持硬挺的阴茎，从产道返回母亲的肚腹深处，返回诞生他的子宫内部，婴孩嘬吸奶汁一样嘬吸鲜艳的乳首。乔还是希望同康纳逃离底特律，奔向加拿大、抑或其他什么地方——哪怕结果当真只是赴死。不提人的肉身是怎样地脆弱易折，没有釱液和组件的补给，仿生人停止运作也不过时间问题。青年笑了，嘶哑地大笑，匍匐在母亲的胸脯，腰杆颤搐着射精，旋即又嚎啕痛哭起来。

康纳吻了吻他的孩子的额头，抬起颤巍巍的手，小心翼翼地抚摸着自己略微鼓胀的肚腹。不久，它将会再次孕育一个小小的、逐渐成型的胎儿。

END


End file.
